El Jinete de Dragundaala
by dantez115
Summary: Johnny Joestar, un Jockey que perdió casi todo, fue mandado a 1000 años atrás, ahora tendra que lidiar con monstruos, tentáculos, ogros y demonios liderados por Ginyol, aunque tambien se topa con una princesas guerreras llamadas Catue y Lilia y ellos tendrán que detener al malvado Ginyol una vez por todas y salvar al reino Dragundaala...Si, bizarro...(JohnnyxCatuexLilia)(OP Johnny)
1. Prologo

**No soy due** **ño de Jojo' Bizarre Adventures y ni Princess Knight Catue**

* * *

Johnny quería un descanso.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, la carrera, la lucha contra otros usuarios de Stand, y finalmente...Perdiendo a Gyro. Quería creer que las cosas estaban llegando a su fin.

Valentine se quedó allí, su forma dañada y envejecida después de su pelea con Gyro. 「dirty deeds done dirt cheap」 o 「D4C」 también estaba allí, entre las realidades.

Nadie iba a salvarlo, pero todo dependía de él. Más sangre comenzó a derramarse de sus heridas abiertas mientras jadeaba pesadamente, ambas piernas absolutamente inútiles como siempre, Valentine en el otro se tomó su tiempo para saborearlo antes de caminar hacia adelante, 「D4C」 a su lado cuando una luz dorada lo rodeaba.

"Ahora solo te queda un 'Nail Bullet', ¿no...Johnny Joestar...?" Valentine dijo antes de mirar la mano de Johnny. "Tu dedo meñique, ¿sí? Adelante, dispara". Dijo el presidente mientras miraba a Johnny sin emoción.

 _"Nuestra ruta más corta fue un desvío ..."_

La lección de Gyro habló dentro de la mente de Johnny. _"Con esta carrera de bolas de acero ... Siempre fue el desvío ... Ese ha sido nuestro camino más corto"._

Johnny levantó su mano, sus dedos se irradiaron con el poder del giro cuando se formaron círculos azules. El rostro arrugado de Valentine simplemente se quedó mirando.

"Lo que pasará ahora es un sacrificio ... ¡Tú!" Valentine dijo antes de tomar una pausa y acercarse, "Johnny Joestar ... El juicio ... Terminará con el derramamiento de sangre ..."

Johnny estaba paralizado, se atormentó pensando en la lección de Gyro. "Por qué ..." El Jockey pensó: _"En un momento así ... Gyro ..."_

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

 _"Lección '5' ..."_

Valentine compró tranquilamente su mano hacia arriba, 「D4C」 preparándose para golpear.

"¡Vamos! ¡Te haré atacar primero!" Sin embargo, solo entonces Valentine vio lo que había en la mano derecha de Joestar antes de que sus ojos se abrieran.

Una bola de acero, más específicamente la bola de acero de Gyro. La pelota comenzó a girar rápidamente hasta alcanzar un ritmo imposible. Johnny lo levantó y lo lanzó directamente detrás de él cuando golpeó a su caballo herido en la pierna. Fue entonces cuando Johnny escuchó las palabras de su amigo mientras las compilaba juntas.

 _"Esta es la 'Lección 1'"_

"No te hagas ilusiones".

"Tus piernas en movimiento fue solo un simple reflejo corporal y nada más". Johnny se imaginó la vez que había visto a Gyro golpear al asaltante justo en el hombro, la fascinación que tenía el joven estadounidense, la razón por la que había comenzado este viaje.

"Gyro ..." Johnny pensó con la esperanza de que aún escuchaba, "En este momento, esta 'Bola de acero' que no te di, sigue conmigo". Johnny casi sonrió. un desvío ... Es real…verdaderamente real, Un camino de rodeo muy largo ... "

Luego, Slow Dancer lo golpeó con ambos cascos, directamente en la parte superior de su cuerpo, eliminando todo el aire de él antes de lanzar a Johnny hacia arriba mientras escupía sangre por el puro impacto.

Valentine observó con sorpresa y sorpresa que Johnny usaba el caballo para crear el rectángulo dorado perfecto. Johnny ya podía imaginárselo, la belleza, los colores, la simetría. La bola de acero de Zeppeli actuó como la herramienta perfecta para galvanizar el proceso.

Ahora se dio cuenta completamente de la lección de Gyro para crear la energía de rotación perfecta con su última bala de clavo restante.

Y fue esta rotación, que algo comenzó a suceder.

Un tono rosado corrió sobre Johnny antes de levantarse como un fantasma. Era vagamente humanoide, con una estructura ancha y cuadrada de piernas, brazos, manos y dedos articulados.

Su cabeza estaba montada en la parte frontal de su cofre, mientras que las prendas se componían de cuerdas de elipses verticales. Como su usuario, el humanoide llevaba una herradura en la frente.

 **「** **TUSK ACT4** **」**

Son dos puntos blancos brillantes como ojos que miran a Valentine antes de cambiar su cuerpo. El meñique de Johnny comenzó a acumular una tremenda cantidad de energía a medida que los anillos azules comenzaron a formarse.

"Tenías tu propio cuerpo ..." Valentine dijo sorprendido, su edad forzada afectaba su discurso, "Pateado por el caballo ... Usando el poder del caballo en la rotación ..."

Luego se volvió hacia "D4C Ven De vuelta dentro de la luz ... 「D4C」 ... De inmediato ". El presidente dijo en tono tranquilo. Permanece inmóvil mirando al jockey desde fuera del campo de desviación.

Luego Johnny disparó, la rotación ahora completa. Valentine cambió de inmediato, su expresión se volvió de desesperación cuando comenzó a sudar.

"「 D4C 」, ¡Dentro de la luz, ESCONDETE!" Gritó, su posición comenzó a incorporarse de inmediato. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el proyectil de Johnny había golpeado. Asi dandole a Valentine en la cabeza haciendo que stand de Valentine rotara y tambien al el enterrandose en el dentro del suelo, pero Johnny no se habia dando cuenta que al momento que ese proyectil…

Impacto curvó el espacio-tiempo continuo.

* * *

 _ **Otra dimension, cerca de**_ _ **Dragundaala**_

Johnny salio volando hacia un bosque aterrizando cerca de un rio cercano de ahi, Johnny estaba totalmente herido, la pelea contra Valentine lo dejo grave dejandolo sin capacidad de moverse, solo pensaba que si habia logrado matar al presidente,

Sin embargo, una silueta se estaba acercando a Johnny mientras que el mencionado cerro sus ojos por la fatiga…

…

…

…

 _ **Al dia siguiente**_

 _ **Mente de Johnny**_

Johnny se encontraba un lugar que estaba en blanco, Johnny miro a sus alredores dandose cuenta que no habia nada, "¿Donde estoy?…" Se preguntaba Johnny mientras siguia mirando a sus alrededores.

Hasta una voz muy conocida para el Jockey se escucho

" _Hey Johnny"_ Johnny habiendo reconocido inmediato esa voz trato de buscar desperadamente a todos lados

" _Johnny…aquí….aquí arriba"_ Dijo la voz , Johnny mira rápido arriba y luego pudo ver alguien…era Gyro…pero a su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de arena mientra lentamente se iba arriba

"G-Gyro..." Dijo Johnny mientras miraba a su mejor amigo acendia arriba

" _Si así es como es…estoy bien con ello…Mi verdadero nombre…¿Lo_ prometiste _, verdad? No le digas a nadie…"_ Decia el alma de Gyro mientras poco a poco se alejaba de Johnny mientras el comenzó a perseguirlo, el trataba de gritarle pero no podía, es como sis u voz no estuviera ahi

" _Nos vemos…Cuidate, espero que te encuentres a alguien que también te ame, y también tu la ames"_ Termino de hablar el alma de Gyro desapareciendo en el cielo…

Johnny comenzo a correr mientras alzaba su mano, el cielo comenzó a brillar mas hasta que cegó la vista de Johnny

… _Adios…Johnny…_

"¡Gagh!" El Jockey gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Estaba lleno de sudor mientras respiraba frenéticamente dentro y fuera.

Ese sueño, se había sentido tan real.

Sentía que Gyro, todavía estaba _vivo_.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar antes de que Johnny los borrara rápidamente. Ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para eso.

Hablando de lugar, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era que había logrado la rotación máxima, y recordó que había hecho algo contra Valentine. Se atoró el cerebro mientras trataba de resolverlo antes de darse cuenta de la habitación en la que estaba.

Mirando a su alrededor, parecia un cuarto un poco ordenado, estaba en cobija mientras miraba bajo de ella que tenia aun su ropa pero en vendas, Johnny solo le quedaba una duda ¿quien?

Derrepente, una puerta se abrio cerca de la cama de Johnny, entro un señor de alrededor de 30 años, tenia una aparencia un poco diferente aunque no notable…

"Oh despertaste, estar de ese estado cualquiera no hubiera sobrevivido, es bueno que te encontramos a tiempo" Decia el señor

"Oh, gracias supongo…" Agradecio Johnny un poco confundido, ante lo que dijo el señor.

"Bueno me presento, me llamo Isuke, usted…" Se presento el señor llamado Isuke

"Johnny Joestar, ese mi nombre" Se presento el Joestar igualmente

"¿'Johnny Joestar'? Que curioso nombre." Dijo Isuke

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta Isuke? Pregunto John mientras miraba algo de preocupacion Isuke asintio "¿Donde estoy?"

"Oh bueno, usted esta en _**Dragundaala**_." Informo Isuke

"Dragun…daala?" Pregunto demasiado confundido "¿No estamos en _**Estados Unidos**_?" Pregunto Johnny

" _ **¿**_ _ **Estados Unidos?,**_ Lo siento, no lo conozco en eso ningun lugar…" Confirmo Isuke, Johnny no podia creerselo, creia que era una mentira, entonces el joestar pregunto denuevo

"¿Q-Que años estamos…?" Pregunto Johnny comenzar a sudar frio, y recibio una respuesta por parte de Isuke

"En 890, ¿Porque la pregunta?" Pregunto Isuke, Johnny ya no sabia que creer. Acaso viajo al pasdo 1000 años atras en el pasado, no podia solo creerlo

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Isuke, el miraba a Johnny mientras comenzaba a sudar y asustado, el joestar miro denuevo a Isuke, el se relajo un poco y tambien recuperando la postura.

"S-Si, no pasa nada…Solo quiero-arg!" Trato de pararse Johnny pero sus heridas de la batalla de Valentine si lo dejo herido.

"Hey, no te muevas, aun no estas totalmente recuperado. Trata de descansar un poco." Dijo Isuke deteniendo a Johnny, el solo decidio como dijo Isuke, descansar

"…*Suspiro* Esta bien, solo quiero encontrar una esfera" Dijo Johnny

"¿Esfera? ¿Te refieres a esta?" Pregunto Isuke mientras en el cajon de un mueble saco una bola de acero, "Crei que era valioso para ti, entonces me lo traje tambien" Dijo Isuke mientras le regresaba la bola a Johnny, mientras el solo miraba la bola de acero de algo triste

"Gracias…" Dijo Johnny mientras agarro la bola de acero mientras se dejo caer en la cama

"Bueno, dejare que descanses" Dijo Isuke mientras se retiraba, Johnny aun seguia mirando la bola de acero que le pertenecia a Gyro, en su mente dijo

' _Perdoname Gyro…_ ' Dijo Johnny mientras recordaba las palabras de Johnny.

' _Adios Johhny, Espero que te encuentras a alguien que ames…'_

Johnny cerro sus ojos

' _Adios Gyro…tambien espero eso…_ '

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 **Bueno talvez este fanfic sea rapido, aunque tambien tardado pero lo seguire haciendo, tambien se viene un fic crossover de Jotaro en Henshin Emergence, y tambien continuare la de Giorno y Josuke. Espero volverlos, arrivederci…**


	2. El jinete y la dragona

_**Lejos de Johnny**_

A lo lejos se podia ver un reino en llamas, se escuchaban gritos de auxilio, tambien se podia ver a mujeres y a chicas siendo violadas por mounstros y demonios. Solo se podia ver masacres y violaciones en todas partes del reino.

Luego se muestra un hombre de piel roja que tenia un par de cuernos, tenia una marca en su frente y dientes afilados pareciendose al Diablo, el tenia ropa muy corta usando shorts negros y un tipo capa negra, su nombre de tal vil mounstro era Ginyol, el estaba viendo todo el reino en crisis con una sonrisa desquiciada.

Derrepente unos de los ayudantes de Ginyol aparecio detras de diciendo.

"Ginyol-sama, todo esta listo" Dijo el ayudante de Ginyol

"Bien, bueno entonces." Luego el giro hacia una gran puerta "Dejemos que los juegos empienzen." Dijo Ginyol para luego reirse malvadamente

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **Al dia siguiente**_

Johnny se habia levantado, no durmio bien esa noche por alguna razon. El sintio si un millon de voces pidian auxilio, o talvez no durmio bien pese sus heridas en su cuerpo. Dejando eso aun lado, Johnny se ve un poco mas recuperado, recuperando la capacidad de caminar gracias la bola de acero de Gyro. El agarro su gorro para salir de la habitacion.

Johnny vio desde la ventana a Isuke trabajando en un tipo de rebaño, Johnny solo penso en que comer, entonces pudo ver que afuera estaba una hoya debajo leña quemandose.

"Oh Johnny, justo a tiempo! El desayuno ya esta listo" Anucio Isuke dandose cuenta que Johnny se levanto, Johnny salio afuera para ver, se veia un establo donde habia caballos, vacas, entre otros animales.

"Ten" Dijo Isuke mientras le daba un tazon de sopa con una cuchara adentro, el cual Johnny agarro el tazon y agradecio a Isuke. Cuando Johnny probo la comida de Isuke le gusto bastante comiendosela toda

"Estaba rica!" Decia Johnny mientras estaba sentado frente de Isuke

"Y dime Johnny" Johnny miro Isuke "¿Te gusta los caballos? Digo, porque en tu gorro traes una herradura de caballo en tu frente" Preguntaba Isuke

"Si, es porque soy un Jockey" Decia Johnny mientras Isuke se confundio lo que dijo Johnny

"¿un 'Jockey'?" Pregunto Isuke muy confundido.

' _Se me habia olvidado que ya no estamos en 1890, genia…'_ Pensaba Johnny recordando que estaba 1000 años atras, "Bueno un Jockey es un competidor de carreras con caballos" Dijo Johnny

"¿Como los que hacen los romanos?" Pregunto Isuke

"Algo asi…" Dijo Johnny para dejar claro la pregunta de Isuke

"Bueno, si eres un competidor de caballos, ¿te gustaria tomar uno?" Pregunto Isuke, dejando algo soprendido al Joestar

"Pero, si son tus caballos y no mios." Dijo Johnny algo preocupado

"Bueno, unas de ellos no salen aparte que tengo demasiados, normalmente los vendos pero como eres una Buena persona, te quiero regalar una." Dijo Isuke mientras le daba una sonrisa

"B-Bueno, hare una vuelta." Dijo Johnny mientras acompañaba a Isuke al establo, cuando entraron estaba varios caballos mientras otras estaba comiendo otros estaba durmiendo

"Ya se, son varios. No he podido vendre esta ultima semana. Bueno ¿Cual te parece mejor, Johnny?" Pregunto Isuke mientras Johnny miraba todos los caballos, mientras miraba el pudo ver a un peculiar, es un viejo que estaba acostado.

"Ah…Johnny, ¿Estas seguro de montar ese caballo?" Pregunto Isuke mientras miraba a Johnny agachandose mientras acariciaba al caballo viejo

"Si, elegir un caballo viejo es mejor que uni joven" Dijo Johnny, el caballo se levanto, comenzando a oler a Johnny y derrepente se dejo acariciar por Johnny

"¿Esta bien…?" Dijo Isuke algo confundido

 _ **Afuera**_

Johnny estaba montado arriba del caballo viejo, mientras comenzaba a decir.

"Bueno, en sus marcas!" Comenzo a Gritar Isuke, mientras Johnny se preparaba

"¿Listos?"

"Se que puedes…" Susurro Johnny en la oreja del caballo mientras este hizo un sonido

"FUERA!" Grito Isuke mientras el caballo de Johhny comenzo a correr "Wow!" Exclamo Isuke como miraba al caballo viejo corriendo muy rapido

Mientras tanto Johnny estaba feliz y alegre ya que sabia que su caballo Nuevo podia hacer, reiendose mientras corria y saltaba los bordes, Johnny penso _'Con el, puedo usar al maximo mi Stand_ _「_ _TUSK_ _」"_ Penso Johnny mientras para su caballo Nuevo. "Eres muy bueno, te llamare _**Rock and Stick**_ " Dijo Johnny mientras el caballo al parecer le gusto, Isuke se acerco a Johnny para decir

"Wow, no sabia que ese caballo apesar de esa edad avanzada podia correr tan rapido!" Dijo Isuke mientras aun estaba soprendido ante lo que vio

"Nunca dudes la resistencia de un caballo." Decia Johnny riendose un poco

* * *

 _ **Mas tarde**_

Johnny veia como usar su mejorar ahora su Stand junto su caballo Nuevo, lo que podia asegurar es que ya no tenia nada pendiente en el tiempo que estaba, talvez el vaya organizer su propio Steel Ball Run, aunque toda su aventura casi le cuesta su vida era mejor comenzar otra nueva.

"Eh Johnny" Dijo Isuke llamado la atencion a Johnny

"¿Que pasa Isuke?" Pregunto Johnny

"¿Puedes al reino que esta un poco lejos de aqui a comprar esto?" Dijo Isuke mientras le daba una hoja del mandado a Johnny, Johnny no tenia nada que hacer y aparte queria explorar el tal reino que el decia

"Esta bien" Decia Johnny mientras se montaba en Rock and Stick para irse al direccion que le dio en la hoja.

* * *

 _ **En el bosque**_

Johnny iba cabalguendo en el bosque, era tranquilo y relajante a diferencia del desiertos y otros tipos de bosque que no era nada relajante…

Johnny pensaba _'Bueno, solo me queda unos metros mas para llegar a Dragundaala aunque suena un lugar para dragones…'_ Pensaba Johnny mientras miraba la hoja, por andar distraido termina chocando con una chica frente de ella

"Oh perdon." Se disculpo Johnny algo seco mientras miraba al frente, la chica era de pelo color morada, tenia los ojos verdes, vestia un tipo de pequenas armaduras un vestido que apenas podia cubrir su cuerpo

"Ow! Oye Fijate por donde vas!" Grito la chica mientras miraba al joven Joestar enojada, la cual al momento de verlo, pudo ver un rostro que definaba a cualquier Joestar…Guapo

"Oye, tu tienes la culpa por avisar que estabas pasando por delante mio!" Exclamo Johnny algo molesto

"C-Como sea, solo no te cruces asi!" Decia la chica alevantadose algo sonrojada

"Oye ¿No sabes por donde que el reino Dragundaala?" Pregunto Johnny mientras miraba la chica

"¿'Dragundaala'? ¿Te refieres a mi reino?" Pregunto la chica peli-morada

"¿Tu reino? No sabia que es tu reino" Pregunto el joven Joestar mientras miraba a la chica

"Claro, Soy Catue, la princesa Guerrera de Dragundaala y tu deberias estar feliz de verme" Dijo la chica con orgullo

"Claro, y yo soy Johnny Joestar, un jinete, claro deberia estar verte feliz, muy feliz, felizmente feliz" Decia Johnny con sarcasmo, eso molesto a Catue

"Maldito, ya versa no meter con-" Catue no termino de terminar mientras escucho un ruido cerca de ese lugar

"¿Que fue ese ruido?" Pregunto Johnny

"Ese sonido vino del Castillo justo ahora." Dijo la chica "Y huele humo. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto…" Dijo Catue, ella comenzo a correr.

Mientras corria, un caballo se Adelanto un poco mientras Johnny le preguntaba "¿Quieres que te lleve?" Preguntaba Johnny mientras miraba al frente

"No, gracias. Deberias irte a casa" Decia Catue mientras corria

"Eh, no." Nego el joven Joestar

"¿Que?" Pregunto algo confusa la princesa guerrera

"Como dije, tengo que comprar unas cosas alla, entonces te siguire para encontrar ese reino" Anuncio Johnny en no irse

"Como sea, solo no te entrometas!" Decia Catue mientras ambos se iban a direccion al reino

* * *

 _ **Castillo Dragundaala**_

Ambos llegaron al lugar, lo que se pudo ver de lejos un reino destruido y quemado, Catue estaba estupeacta al ver que su reino estaba en ruinas y Johnny estaba confudido

"¿Este es tu reino?...Crei que era algo bonito y limpio" Dijo Johnny de un poco de sarcasm

"Callate, esto lo hizo alguien" Dijo Catue comenzando a investigar el lugar

Ambos podian ver que el lugar estaba totalmente destruidos y llenos de cadaveres quemados, Johnny estaba acostubrado un poco a esto tipos de cosas. Cuando llegaron a una puerta grande Johnny se bajo de su caballo "Cuidate y no te muevas **Rock and Stick** " Dijo Johnny mientras acariciaba su caballo

"¿Rock y que?" Pregunto Catue algo confundida de nombrar a un caballo de un nombre tan raro

"Es **Rock and Stick** , ten mas respeto" Dijo Johnny algo serio

"Si. Claro Jinete" Dijo Catue mientras se adentro al lugar, Johnny solo gruno un poco para luego entrar al lugar tambien

 _ **Trono**_

Ambos podian ver que todo estaba destruido, ventanas, piso, puertas todo.

"Dios mios, ¿Que…que ha pasado aqui?" Pregunto Catue algo preocupada

"Creo que olvidastes de cerrar la puertas para que nadie entrar a saquear tu casa, ¿no crees?" Dijo Johnny chistoso

"¿En serio, no tienes limites verdad?" Pregunto Catue con una vena en su cabeza, Johnny solo encogios los hombros. Derrepente se escucho un grito, los dos voltearon sus cabezas hacia al direccion donde provinio ese grito. Aparecio una chica rubia que tenia su ropa desgarrada, se tropezo

"Anna! ¿Eres tu?" Pregunto Catue mientras Johnny lo miraba confundido pero vio atras de ella unas sombras muy grandes que se aproximaban

"Su alteza, corra, Apurese!" Grito la chica, Los dos jovenes se acercaron para luego Catue agacharse donde esta la chica llamada Anna

"¿Porque?" Pregunto Catue, derrepente un mounstro aparecio con su miembro al descubierto, Johnny vio eso muy asqueroso, ¿Acaso queria violar a la chica?

"Un D-Dragon! ¿Como…?" Dijo Catue estupefacta

"¿Un…Dragon? ¿Esa cosa es un dragon?" Pregunto Johnny algo asqueado

El dragon comenzo a correr hacia direccion a ellos, Catue fue corriendo hacia el mounstro

"¿Q-Que haces?" Exclamo Johnny como veia que Catue agarraba su espada para luego cortar a la mitad al dragon

"¿Como hicistes eso?" Pregunto Johnny al ver la velocidad y fuerza de Catue

"Ahora si impresionado, Jinete" Dijo Catue como creida, haciendo que Johnny sudara, Catue miro a su subdita tirada en el piso y fue socorrerla, Johnny la siguio para tambien como estaba Anna.

"Anna, Anna ¿Que paso?" Catue trataba de despertar su ayudante, mientras Johnny se agacho para ver que le paso a ella

"Bueno, Bueno. Dragundaala la princesa imperial regresa" Decia una voz misteriosa, no era nada menos que Ginyol, Catue al verlo agarro su arma, y Johnny sabiendo como iba terminar comenzo a activar su Stand sin mover las unas de sus dedos. Ginyol miro en la muneca de Catue la cual era un brazalete

"Ese brazalete…el sello del rey Dragon" Dijo Ginyol mientras miraba el tal brazalete "Ahora todo tiene sentido"

"Identifiquese!" Grito Catue, mientras Johnny miraba serio al tipo

"Por supuesto." Dijo el tipo inclinandose hacia Catue, "Capital Ginyol del septimo batallon de mounstrous, a tu servicios. El placer es todo mio, Princesa Catue" Se presento amablemente

Derrepente varios sujetos salieron de la nada y rodearon a los dos jovenes, los dos Catue con su espada y Johnny con su mano que se activo su mano la cual estaba lleno de estrellas

"¿Batallon de mounstros?" Pregunto Catue mirando a todos sus enemigos

"Significa que es un gran grupo de mounstros." Informo Johnny apuntando a los sujetos

"Eso ya se, idiota" Murmuro Catue un poco fuerte

"Como sea ¿Estos fenomenos no deberian estar bajo tierra? ¿Porque estan aqui?" Pregunto Catue mirando todavia los tipos

"Traemos una declaracion de nuestro Rey, quien solicita restablecer el gobierno de nuestro mundo" Dijo Ginyol

"¿G-Gobierno mundial? Eso me hace reir. Atacaste mi reino, matastes a mis subditos. Esa agrsion No seguira" Exclamo Catue mirando furiosa a Ginyol, el cual sonreia

"Hmph Creo que no has entendido, No hemos matado a nadie. Ellos se mataron entre si." Esa informacion impacto tanto a Catue que a Johnny, quien no sabia que carajos pasaba

"¿Que? Eso no tiene sentido!" Decia Catue mientras agarraba con fuerza su espada

"Me temo, que es verdad. Yo simplemente lo solicite." Dijo Ginyol

"¿Solicito?" Pregunto Johnny

"Si, Eones atras, los humanos empezaron de manera diferente, ¿Lo sabias?" Dijo Ginyol, ¿Humanos? Acaso se referia humanos como Johnny, solo el pensaba que no los humanos no comenzaron como decia los libros de historia

"¿Que tiene que ver con todo esto?" Pregunto algo confundida

"Los primeros humanos comprenden muchas especies. Habia personas perro, aves Pero la langre de Dragundaala proviene de dragones." Exclamo Ginyol revelando esa informacion

"¿QU-QUE?" Exclamo Catue muy incredula, Johnny comenzo a sudar frio

"Tiempo atras, el clan mounstro uso magia para darles apariencia humana a los que habitaban la superficie. Al igual, podiamos facilmente revertirlo."

"Imposible!" Exclamo Catue

"Cambiamos la fuerza del clan Dragon de vuelta a los dragones, su presas mas debiles entre ellos." Continuo Ginyol

"Maldito Vere al infierno!" Grito Catue para luego correr hacia Ginyol para darle un corte horizontal, pero el convoco un escudo rojo delante de Ginyol haciendo que paraba el ataque de Catue.

"¿Porque no funciona?" Dijo Catue incredula, consiguiendo una respuesta

"Es inutil, incluso para el que se hace llamar 'Rey Dragon'" Dijo Ginyol,

"¿Que?" Dijo Catue incredula, mandandola a lado de Johnny, ella miro que su espada se rompio en mil pedazos, "Imposible! Era la espada de mis ancestros"

"Me has derrotado" Anuncio Catue, dejando a Johnny sudando frio

"¿Te has rendido? ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a tus padres?" Pregunto Ginyol despreocupado

"Te refieres a que estan vivos" Pregunto Catue

"¿Que si lo estan? Pregunto Ginyol

"Este reino necesita un rey y una reina. Tomame en su lugar" Aclaro Catue, Johnny solo se quedo en completo silencio

"¿Oh verdad? No creo que por esta decision les agradezcas mucho" Dijo Ginyol

"¿Que entonces?" Pregunto Ginyol muy confiado

"Muy bien, te reto que soportas 7 dias en bajo en mis ordenes" Dijo Ginyol retando

"¿Que? ¿Cual es tu plan?" Pregunto Catue Molesta

"Te rendistes tan facilmente. ¿No fue divertido? Si lo logras soportar, liberare tus padres aparte que retirare mis secuaces y volvere normales a tu gente" Exclamo Ginyol

"Idiota, esa no es razon para perder!" Dijo Catue

"Acaso te impresiona, nosotros somos conocedores de los Buenos tiempos, lo que nos hce ver mal de aquellos que no sabe bien" Dijo Ginyol

"Ahora, voy contigo" Dijo Ginyol apuntando a esta vez a Johnny

"eh…yo…?" Pregunto Johnny mientras se apuntaba asi mismo

"Claro, joven usted se ve que tienes potencial ademas que no es de por aqui debido de esa vestimenta, se ve muy estravagante y ademas parece que usted es un Jinete por la herradura de su gorro. Perdon por mi actitud pero, ¿Podria darme su nombre?" Pregunto Ginyol

"Mi nombre es Johnny Joestar, si, soy un jinete." Se present Johnny

"Bien Joven Johnny, ¿Le gustaria trabajar para mi?" Pregunto

"Perdon, ¿Que dijo?" Pregunto Johnny

"Si trabajas para mi, recibiras riquezas, ganacias, mujeres y muchas cosas que le interesaran mucho a usted Joven Johnny." Anuncio Ginyo, Johnny miraba seria a Ginyol, mientras el miraba a Catue, luego miro denuevo a Anna que estaba tirada en el piso…

"Solo tengo tres palabras para describir esta emocion dentro de mi." Decia mientras apuntaba su dedo a Ginyol, Catue miro impactada al joven joestar.

"Dime Joven Johnny ¿Cual son sus bellas palabras?" Decia Ginyol con una sonrisa

"「TUSK ACT2」" Exclamo Johnny derrepente, las unas de Johnny comenzaron a girar para luego disparar a direccion al torso de Ginyol que escupió sangre y cayo en el trono, luego Johnny disparo rapidamente a todos los enemigos de alrededor de el

"Catue! Recoge a Anna ahora!" Grito Johnny mientras el comenzó a chiflar fuerte.

"C-Claro!" Respondió Catue para cargar a Anna, derrepente de las ventanas, salio **Rock and Stick**. Johnny junto con Catue cargando a Anna se subieron a **Rock and Stick** para salir rapido del Castillo.

Ginyol se levanto muy herido y con una expresion muy enojada invoco varios de sus secuaces

"Atrapen a la Rey Dragon y traigan con vida a ese maldito mocoso para yo matarlo!" Grito Ginyol furiosamente mientras sus secuaces salieron volando a direccion a los chicos

* * *

 _ **Afueras del Castillo**_

Johnny miraba hacia atras para dares cuenta que lo estaban persiguiendo.

"Sujeta, esto se pondrá muy agitado!" Anuncio Johnny mientras **Rock and Stick** Comenzo a cabalguear mas rapido.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	3. Persecución

_**Calles de Dragundaala**_

(OST Stardust Crusaders [World] Track 04 – Ken)

Johnny mientras cabalgueba a **Rock and Stick** junto a Catue y Anna quien ella estaba incnsiente atras de el, se aproximaban una gran horda de enemigos volando arriba de ellos, el jinete solo miraba hacia adelante mientras pensaba como librarse de ellos.

"Maldicion! Vienen demasiados!" Gritaba Catue mientras miraba al cielo

"Eso ya se! Solo sujeta esa chica y a ti bien!" Gritaba tambien Johnny mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su caballo. Derrepente los enemigos comenzaron a lanzar lanzas hacia direccion a ellos.

 **BOOM!**

Johnny con su caballo esquivo cada uno de esas lanzas haciendo zic zac mientras, Johnny miraba a sus espaldas noto que los enemigos se dispersan para armar otra tactica para atacarlos. _"Demonios_ _¿Que estaran haciendo ahora estos tipos?"_ Se preguntaba Johnny en su mente mientras los enemigos aparecieron delante de Johnny,

"Oye Jinete! Delante nuestro!" Grito Catue mientras apuntaba hacia a ellos, Johnny miro con seriedad a ellos

" _Maldicion, es hora de sacarlo!"_ Grito John y mentalmente, para luego sacar su Stand. Las uñas de Johnny de su mano derecha comenzaron a girar mientras apuntaba a sus enemigos que estaba apunto de lanzarles sus lanzas," **「** **TUSK ACT1** **」"** Grito mientras un ente pequeña criatura de color rosa aparecio detras de Johnny mientras su brazo derecho comenzo aparecer estrellas. Catue miro eso con asombro y confundida sin saber lo que es.

Entonces el Stand de Johnny rugio " _chumimi~in"_ Comenzando de salir una especie de rayos de la mano de Johnny, los cuales llegaron a la cabeza de cada enemigo que estaba delantes de ellos, entonces Johnny guardo su Stand por ahora.

"¿Q-Que hicistes?" Pregunto muy incredula como acabo rapido con los enemigos que estaba alla.

"Te lo explicare mas tarde, por ahora salgamos de aqui." Decia Johnny mientras comenzo a dirigir su caballo hacia adelante

Y asi el grupo de Jovenes salieron del Dragundaala de la gran porton del reino.

 _ **Bosque**_

Johnny miro otra vez arriba y todavia lo seguian siguiendo, Johnny solo pensaba que si no los eliminaba ahora, jamas llegaran a librarse de ellos.

"Hey, ¿Catue, verdad?" Pregunto Johnny a la peli-morada

"Si, ¿Que pasa?" Pregunto Catue un poco confudida

"¿Sabes montar un caballo?" Pregunto Johnny mientras aun seguia mirando al frente

"¿¡Como crees que se montar un caballo!?" Pregunto Catue algo molesta

"Voy a tomar eso como un si, Toma" Decia Johnny mientras le daba la correa Catue desprevenidamente, ella puso una expresion comica mientras Johnny se fue a la parte trasera del caballo.

"¡H-Hey!, ¿¡Donde crees que vas, como crees que monte esto?!" Grito Catue mientras miraba al jinete quien solo paso con cuidado donde estaba Anna

Johnny se acomodo y volvio activar su Stand, esta vez un poco diferente " **「** **TUSK ACT2** **」** " Grito Johnny, ahora la aparencia del Stand de Johnny era diferente, era un poco grande y era mas una aparencia de un robot

" _chumimi~in"_ Entonces las uñas de Johnny comenzaron a girar mas rapido, Johnny apunto arriba donde estaba sus enemigos quienes estaban por lanzar lanzas denuevo, Johnny comenzo a disparar a los enemigos los cuales trataron de esquivarlos pero esos rayos fueron muy rapidos sin darles tiempo de moverse.

" _En el blanco"_ Johnny sonrio pensando que los habia derrotado a todos, pero

"Jinete, hay un dragon en el camino!" Grito Catue mientras sostenia la correa y miraba con miedo que iban a chocar con ese dragon, derrepente Johnny movio su cuerpo apunto en la cabeza para darle en la cabeza pero-

"Jinete, si vas a hacer lo que hicistes aquellos mounstros, no le hagas lo mismo a el, es mi subdito!" Grito Catue preocupada pensando que Johnny le iba a disparar para luego matarlo. Johnny dandose cuenta que era una persona inocente convertido en mounstro apunto en las piernas del dragon para luego disparar sus uñas

"ARRG!" Grito de dolor el dragon mientras se tiro al suelo, Catue no sabia que hacer y el caballo salto arriba del dragon para salir de ese lugar asi escapando con exito…

* * *

 _ **Rebaño de Isuke**_

Isuke estaba ordeñando a las vacas yescucho pisadas de caballo cerca de el, entonces volteo y vio que era Johnny pero iba acompañado de dos chicas, una tenia su ropa desgarrada y la otra tenia una armadura.

"Eh, Johnny ¿Quienes son ellas?" Pregunto Isuke muy confundido mientras miraba a las chicas

"Oh bueno, ella es la princesa de Dragundaala, Catue y ella es Anna creo" Informo Johnny mientras cargaba a Anna y la llevaba a la casa, Isuke se asusto mucho y se arrodillo ante la princesa, la cual sonrio aliviada ya que no toda su gente fue convertida en mounstro.

 _ **Un rato mas tarde**_

Johnny ya habia dejado a Anna a descansar a una habitacion de Isuke mientras se fue a sentarse donde estaba Catue estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Isuke preparaba la cena, Johnny le explico lo que supo acerca de que Dragundaala y que Catue necesitaba salvar a sus padres.

"E-Entonces ¿Soy el unico que no se ha convertido en mounstro?" Pregunto Isuke algo asustado

"Tecnicamente, si eres el unico que no fue hechizado por ese tal Ginyol" Dijo Johnny mientras miraba a Isuke, quien el se agarro su frente pensado si estar en panico o no

"Solo necesito una espada para salvar a mis padres para luego matar a ese maldito!" Dijo algo Catue algo enojada por recordar que Ginyol rompio su espada

"Traquilizate, enojandote no resuelves nada…" Dijo Johnny con serenidad

"¿Tu que, Jinete? ¿Acaso crees que puedas contra un batallon de mounstros antes? Pueda que no tenga espada pero aun tengo esto" Dijo Catue mostrando su brazelete

"Ese brazalete no creo que pueda ser una arma, es un simple accesorio para mi" Dijo Johnny mientras miraba con algo de inrritacion

"¿Entonces cual es tu plan, Jinete?" Pregunto Catue mientras miraba algo molesta al joven Joestar

"Aun no tengo uno, pero lo que yo se que es un gran numero y mis probabilidaddes de que pueda contra ellos son algo nulos pero lo que puedo asegurar que ese tal Ginyol tenga a tus padres en alguna parte de ese reino, talvez pueda usar mi poder para hacer que vuelva a la normalidad a tu gente" Dijo Johnny contando su teoria

"Hablando de poder, ¿Que clase de magia hicistes en aquel momento donde estabamos escapando?" Pregunto Catue muy curiosa, tambien curioso Isuke no sabia nada sobre que Johnny tenia un poder

" _*Suspiro*_ No es magia, es mi Stand **「** **TUSK** **」** " Dijo Johny mostrando su Stand, la cual solo lo podia ver Catue pero una razon Isuke no podia ver nada.

"¿Eso es un 'Stand'? parece un mounstro bebe" Decia Catue mirando a **「** **TUSK** **」**

"¿Que cosa? No puedo ver nada" Decia Isuke

"Un Stand, lo que tengo entendido, es la manisfestacion de tu alma que se encarga de proteger a su usuario, no todos tienen uno pero al aparecer tu puedes ver…¿Acaso tu eres un usuario Stand?" Pregunto Johnny seriamente

"No" Negaba la princesa guerrera pero noto que el brazalete de ella comenzo a brillar un poco cuando aparecio el Stand de Johnny, entonces Johnny tambien lo noto

"Mmmm, ya veo, ese brazalete te deja ver a Stands tambien…" Decia Johnny viendo la relacion de su Stand y el brazalete de Catue.

"Que raro, no sabia que podia darme esa habilidad" Se preguntaba Catue al ver su brazalete

"Buenos chicos, la cena ya llego!" Anuncio Isuke mientras dejaba un tazon a Johnny y a Catue, Johnny comenzo a comer mientras el miraba que Catue miraba un poco asqueda a la comida.

"Si no la pruebas, jamas vas a saber a que sabra." Decia Johnny, Catue tragando saliva tomo una cucharada y la metio en su boca, su reaccion…

"Wow, esta muy deliciosa!" Dijo Catue mientras comenzaba a deborarse el tazon, Johnny solo se quedo algo frio al ver como se lo comia.

"Es la sopa mas deliciosa que he provado!" Dijo la princesa guerrera mientras que Isuke se apeno porque que la hija del rey le gusto su comida

"Bueno, es mejor que estemos aqui por un rato, pronto armaremos un plan de rescatar a tus padres, no quiero que esos mounstros me arruine mi nueva vida…" Decia Johnny mientras que se iba a su habitacion

Justo cuando lo iba hacer "Oye, Jinete. ¿Porque te comportas asi como si todo estuviera bien? No he conocido a un hombre que se despreocupe de todo" Pregunta Catue algo curiosa

"He pasado por mucho antes, de hecho no soy de esta dimension" Revelo Johnny

"¿Q-Que no eres de esta dimension? ¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Catue muy incredula

"Me refiero que no pertenezco a este mundo y tiempo, yo vengo de Estados Unidos de 1980, se podria decir que yo vengo del future donde esto de los dragones, mounstros, demonios y reyes no existian. Vengo de una familia Joestar, se podria decir que soy un noble que perdio la capacidad de sus piernas pero las recupere gracias a un amigo, pero…" Paro un momento Johnny mientras miro abajo, esto lo noto rapidamente Catue por el rempentido cambio de emocion del Joestar

"El fue asesinado…" Dijo Johnny comenzando a sacar lagrimas "El fue un gran loco hijo de puta pero si fue mi mejor amigo y el fue que me enseño a manejar mi stand y enseñarme sobre las bolas de acero pero el fue asesinado por el presidente de los estados unidos." Dijo Johnny mientras lloraba y ponia su mano en cara.

"P-Perdoname, no queria que recordaras eso" Dijo Catue con preocupacion, apesar que el sarcastico, mal hablado y no mostraba modales, el habia perdido su mejor amigo en el otro mundo

"Ya…Ya no pasa nada, el quiso que siguiera adelante y que me cuidara antes el muriera, entonces…"Dijo Johnny mientras se secaba sus lagrimas. Luego miro a Catue denuevo "No dejare que otro amigo mio muera por mi culpa, es por eso quiero que te reunas con tus padres y salvar ese reino" Dijo Johnny con una sonrisa "Entonces duermie bien" Antes de irse

"Emm Jinete, ¿cual era tu nombre?" Dijo Catue algo sonrojada

"Me llamo Johnny Joestar" Dijo Johnny su nombre para luego irse a su habitacion

Catue tambien se iba a su habitacion y en su mente pensaba _'Johnny…Joestar…Jojo, eres el primer hombre que me hace preocuparme…eres alguien muy raro y diferente…."_

* * *

 _ **En el reino de mounstros**_

"¿¡QUE ESCAPARON?!" Grito Ginyol al enterarse que sus secuaces no pudieron atrapar a Johnny y Catue

"P-Perdonenos pero señor, ese mocoso tenia un poder que parecia rayos que salian de su mano, no podiamos saber que era, hasta lastimo un dragon con rayo aun mas potente" Informo uno de sus ayudantes muy asustado por el enojo que emanaba en Ginyol.

Derrepente Ginyol puso su mano en el hombro de sus ayudantes "Sabes, somos un clan de mounstros mas Fuertes del mundo, somos aquellos que nos encargamos en derrotar los que son una amenaza para luego surgir en el mundo real. Es por eso que quiero a esa princesa no para heredar mis poderes si no convertirla en mi reina para dar paso a la siguiente generacion de mounstros" Decia Ginyol para luego poner en la cabeza de su ayudante quien estaba muy asustado "En nuestro clan somos Fuertes e invencibles en todos los aspectos, aunque-"

 **SMACK**

Luego Ginyol azoto la cabeza de su secuaz en el piso.

"¡NO PERMITIMOS AQUELLOS QUE SON VENCIDOS POR MOCOSOS Y A LOS DEBILES NO MERECEN PERMANECER EN NUESTRO CLAN!" Grito Ginyol mientras azotaba variabas veces la cabeza del sujeto mientras el piso se llenaba de sangre hasta que Ginyol paro de azotarlo para luego pararse y recuperar su compostura

"Llevalo como alimento de los mounstros." Ordeno Ginyol, mientras su secuaces accedieron con miedo para luego llevarse el cadaver del secuaz fallecido, Ginyol poco a poco se comenzaba a enojar mientras miraba a la ventana. Tenia preparado que la princesa guerrera que sufriera para que sea violada para luego hacerla su reina…pero todo fue arruinado por un ese tipo, ese tipo no era de aqui, parecia que hubiera salido de la nada para frustar sus planes. "Voy a matar a ese maldito sujeto con mis propias manos, para que no haga problemas en el futuro" Termino de decir Ginyol para luego retirarse en el calabozo para jugar un rato con la madre de Catue

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **Bueno aqui el capitulo 2, talvez la proxima sea la de Giorno o talvez suba la de Jotaro en Henshin Emergence, tambien tengo planeado un AU sobre de Goku tomara el lugar de Kaede en Elfen Lied. Bueno los veo en el siguiente fic, Arrivederci!**


	4. Rumbo a Lovaina

**Ben56: Gracias ben, jejeje, tambien quiero verlo enojado cuando ellos dos estan cara a cara.**

 _ **Al dia siguiente**_

La luz del dia comenzaba a brillar e iluminar todo el cuarto de Johnny, el estaba despertando de su recamara, solo pensaba que iba a ser muy pesado el dia de hoy porque tenia que pensar en como derrotar un ejercito completo de bestias, volver a la normalidad al reino de Dragundaala rescatar los padres de la chica, una vez que el termine hacer todo esto, bueno…talvez le puedan dar una recompensa en haberlos salvado para luego irse a la vuelta al mundo junto con **Rock and Stick** ya que no habria necesidad de enfrentarse a usuarios stands, dinosaurios y a un presidente corrupto, talvez hayan posiblemente carreras de caballos donde el pudiera participar pero viendo que el esta en una dimension donde el tiempo es 1000 años atras es muy poco probable que encuentre Jockeys como el…o talvez no hayan nadie como el en esta dimensión…

Johnny dejo a un lado sus pensamientos e intento pararse de la cama pero se sintió pesado como…si alguien estuviera arriba de el. Entonces Johnny quito su sabana para revelar que Catue estaba dormida arriba de el en ropa interior, Johnny se exalto tanto que casi grito, moviéndose un poco brusco.

Cuando Johnny hizo ese sonido extraño, la princesa guerrera comenzó a despertarse mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, ella se habia dando cuenta que se dormio con el dandole un poco de importancia

"Oh, Buenos dias Johnny" Dijo Catue

"Que Buenos dias ni que nada…Que demonios haces en mi recamara?" Pregunto Johnny irritado

"Que? Acaso te molesta que yo duerma en tu cama?" Dijo Catue mientras puso su mano en su ojo

"Eso no es el caso, lo que me refiero es…sabes olvídalo" Dijo Johnny cuando trato de bajarse de la cama pero derrepente las piernas de Johnny no reaccionaron haciendo que el cayera de la cama.

"Ow! C-Como?! Mis piernas?!" Grito Johnny impactado al ver que sus piernas ya no respondia mas, pero recordo que el necesitaba la bola de acero de Gyro para que el pudiera transferir sus señales nerviosos hacia su espina dorsal y sus piernas. Catue miro confudida al Joestar cuando estaba impactado, ella miro una bola de acero en la cama que estaba un lado de ella, ella se impresiono cuando la bola de acero estaba girando por si sola, muy curiosa extendio su mano para luego pulsarlo con su dedo.

Sintió que su cuerpo se retorcía, ella se alejo de la bola de acero un poco asustada, esto llamo la atención del Joestar que con sus fuerzas de sus brazos trato de llegar a la cama, el vio a Catue que estaba en la esquina de la cama mientras miraba a hacia dirección de la bola de acero, Johnny rápidamente agarro la bola, y con eso recupero sus sentidos nerviosos de las piernas.

"Q-Que esa cosa?" Pregunto Catue mientras miraba a Johnny asustada, el mencionado solo suspiro para luego darle una respuesta

"Es una bola de acero" Dijo Johnny mientras le mostraba la bola a Catue y ella vio que el objeto giraba arriba de Johnny sin parar. "No deberías tocarlo, es realmente peligroso si no lo sabes controlar" Informo el joven Joestar

"Pero porque gira?" Pregunto Catue un poco asustada pero muy curiosa, Johnny gruñón un poco para luego responderle

"Si te lo diria, no entenderias absolutamente nada…" Dijo Johnny guardando la bola de acero en su bolsillo

"Pero quiero saber…Por lo menos porque gira." Dijo Catue mostrando una tierna sonrisa, Johnny solo mostro un rostro de irritación de la actitud de la princesa guerrera, pero solo suspiro.

Desde entonces, Johnny le explico sobre la rotación y el giro que posee la bola de acero, "Entonces entendiste lo que te explique?" Pregunto el Joestar

"Aaah…no…" Dijo Catue con simpleza, haciendo que Johnny pusiera su mano es su rostro con algo de irritación.

"Como sea, hay que levantarnos" Dijo el joestar para irse de la habitacion

"Esta bien." Afirmo la dragona para cambiarse a su traje de combate, ella honestamente no entendio nada lo que dijo Johnny sobre la bola de acero y todo el tema del giro, pero le interesaba para que ella la pudiese usar.

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

Johnny estaba sentado en una silla mirado el techo mientras esperaba a Catue, el pensaba que iba hacer en contra un ejercito repleto de demonios, talvez sean débiles pero lo superan por cantidad pero el tenia que hacer algo antes que todo se empeore, lo mas posible de haber herido su líder iran por su cabeza, convertir a Isuke en mounstro y atraparan a Catue y Anna.

" _Como odio mi vida…acaso no puedo descansar?"_ Se pregunto Johnny asi mismo mientras daba un gran suspiro. Isuke entro a la casa y vio a Johnny algo palido.

"Te sientes bien Johnny?" Pregunto Isuke

"Si, solo no dormí bien"

Entonces Catue llego a la sala.

"Tiene algo en mente?" Pregunto Johnny mirando ahora a Catue

"Bueno solo tengo que conseguir una espada ya la que tenia fue destrozada por ese sujeto, entonces tu también tienes algo?" Pregunto Catue mirando a Johnny quien tenia un rostro algo cansado

" _*Suspiro*_ la verdad, solo tengo que pensar como entrar ese reino y donde están tus padres. Lo que escuche de ese tipo fue que lo tienen como rehenes para que hagas ese estúpido reto. Tengo que ser honesto ese tipo está loco de remate con violar a personas, jamás vi esos tipos de sujetos…" Dijo Johnny sentándose bien.

"Entonces, el plan será entrar el Castillo sin ser vistos y para luego llevarlos aquí o conseguir aliados para combatir contra ese maldito" Dijo Catue mientras entrelazaba su dedos.

De repente una chica salió de una habitación y se trataba de Anna, la chica se veía confundida

"Anna! Estas bien?" Pregunto Catue mientras fue a ver a Anna

"C-Catue-Sama! Está bien! Dónde estamos?" Pregunto Anna muy confusa

"Estamos en una cabaña, estamos seguras por ahora." Dijo Catue con seguridad

"Y-Y que paso con ese los cómplices de Ginyol?" Pregunto Anna

"Bueno, realmente…Fue él quien acabo con sus lacayos" Dijo Catue apuntado a Johnny quien estaba sosteniendo la bola de Acero mientras estaba girando

"Que onda?" Saludo Johnny

"Que…onda?" Dijo Anna extrañada y confusa sin saber que significaba

"Buenos días" Dijo Johnny algo irritado que de ese mundo no entendía muy bien algunas palabras

"Oh! Buenos días! Entonces es aquí donde estamos refugiados? Necesita algunos arreglos…" Dijo Anna mientras miraba la casa de Isuke

"B-Bueno, no he recibido plata durante esta semana pero veo la razón porque la gente no ha venido a aquí a comprar" Dijo Isuke algo nervioso

"Bueno regresando al tema, lo que propones es que consigamos tu nuevo tipo de espada o algo así, o conseguir algunos aliados parar después ser aplastados por un ejército de demonios que ni yo se que tipo es…" Dijo Johnny

Johnny y Catue estaban con expresiones pensativas y serias mientras Anna y Isuke mostraban preocupación lo que iba pasar hasta que Isuke recordó algo

"Esperen! Como estará el reino _Lovaina?_ Creen que podemos pedir ayuda?" Pregunto Isuke

Catue se quedo callada y agacho la cabeza mostrando una expresión de tristeza y Anna al notar la expresión de Catue se puso preocupada al recordar un pasado de Catue, Johnny también noto esa mirada depresiva en el rostro de Catue, el cual Johnny se acerco a Anna para preguntarle algo

"Que le pasa?" Pregunto Johnny

"Veras, Catue tuvo una amiga llamada _Lilia_ _Evelvine,_ la única mejor amiga de Catue quienes ellas entrenaban juntas para ser princesas guerreras, Catue y Lilia eran inseparables y siempre iban juntas superando cualquier dificultad y desafío que se le pondría encima pero…" Anna se detuvo para suspirar un poco aunque se ponía aun mas preocupada "Lilia abandono a Catue por razones que desconozco, después de ese día Catue ya no mas volvió a hablarle o visitarla…" Dijo Anna

Johnny se quedo en silencio después de escuchar el relato que conto Anna, Catue estaba triste por algo que paso entre ellas dos, pero…era razón de no pedir ayuda?

"Como sea, ire a Lovaina para si quieren ayudarnos…" Dijo Johnny apunto de salir de la cabaña

"Ve si quieres, dudo que te atiendan." Dijo Catue con melancolía

"Mira, yo no se que problema traes con esa tal Lilia pero si no hacemos nada, ese tal Ginyol arrasara con encontrarnos, si quieres aliados? Bien, yo ire por aliados." Dijo Johnny antes retirarse dijo algo a Catue "Se como te sientes con pelearte con tu amiga, yo también tuve mi mejor amigo pero te dire esto. Los mejores amigos se apoyan y a la vez se pelean pero siempre sin importa el problema, estarán juntos." Dijo Johnny para después ir a Rock and Stick

Catue se quedo pensativa después lo que dijo Johnny, recordó sobre su mejor amigo que murió ante un tipo de gobernante de ese tiempo pero no lo pudo explicar de lo mejor manera, entonces ella se preguntaba si dejar morir al hombre que la hace preocuparse o algo peor…

 _ **En el establo de Caballos**_

Johnny estaba por irse ya montado en Rock and Stick para irse Lovaina para pedir ayuda, aunque pueda que lo rechacen por un desconocido, pueda arreglársela para convencerlos para que los ayude. En ese momento salió Catue también montado con caballo mirándolo con una expresión de seriedad pero luego ella sonrió

"Creíste que te dejaría ir solo?" Dijo Catue

"…Hmph, Como sea, hay que irnos" Dijo Johnny mientras se iban Isuke y Anna se acercaron para despedirse de ellos

"Catue-Sama, por favor vaya con cuidado" Dijo Anna con preocupación

"No te preocupes Anna, te prometo que este problema se solucionara y volveremos a la normalidad nuestra gente." Dijo Catue la cual Anna asintió

"Hey Johnny tengan esto. Son algunas provisiones y comida para llegar a Lovaina ya que esta algo lejos pero se que llegaran a tiempo." Dijo Isuke

"Gracias Isuke." Dijo Johnny para luego agarra la mochila de Isuke, entonces Johnny fue con Catue lo cual el sonrio un poco

"Lista?" Pregunto Johnny

"Si!" Dijo Catue para luego los dos salir rumbo a Lovaina, Isuke y Anna miraron como Johhny y Catue fueron rápidos hacia adelante

 _ **Mientras tanto en Dragundalaa**_

Ginyol estaba sentando algo molesto sobre que no haya noticias o datos sobre el paradero de el dúo de jóvenes, el sentía rencor hacia ese muchacho llamado _Jonathan Joestar_ Quien frusto su plan de corroper ala princesa Dragon junto su madre quien la tenia en cautiverio.

"Señor Ginyol, recibimos datos sobre el rumbo de los dos!" Dijo un ayudante

"Hacia donde se dirigen?" Pregunto Ginyol crudo, esto asuto un poco su ayudante

"Al reino de Lovaina" Dijo su ayudante

"Lovaina? No es donde residen mi hermana?" Pregunto Ginyol

"Por supuesto" Dijo su ayudante

"Hmph…dudo mucho que pueda contra ese muchacho, ella todavía es una novata pero lo que estoy seguro es de _Sand."_ Dijo Ginyol

"Sand? El sirviente leal de rey demonio?" Pregunto su Ayudante

"Claro, Sand es el sirviente mas poderoso de nuestro rey demonio, y se que puede contra ese maldito mocoso. Debería darle un mensaje si ve a ese mocoso y a la princesa dragón para que me los traiga y yo personalmente asesine al entrometido _Joestar_!" Dijo Ginyol algo furioso

"C-Claro Señor Ginyol. Le mandare su mensaje a Sand-Sama." Dijo el ayudante para luego desaparecer. Ginyol se paro de su trono para ver la ventana en donde se mostraba como un ángel ayudaba a unas chicas, esto enfureció demasiado al demonio mandando un rayo que atravesó la pared haciendo un agujero.

"Jejeje, a ver quien rie ultimo, _Johnny Joestar!"_ Dijo Ginyol para ir a divertirse un poco con las prisioneras inclusive a la madre de Catue.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 _ **STAND:**_ _ **「**_ _ **TUSK ACT 1**_ _ **」**_

 _ **Poder: E**_

 _ **Velocidad: E**_

 _ **Rango: D**_

 _ **Durabilidad: B**_

 _ **Precision: E**_

 _ **Potencial: A**_

 _ **Habilidad:**_ _Concede a Johnny la habilidad de_ _Giro_ _de sus uñas a gran velocidad y las dispara como proyectiles que llama "Tusks", mucho más precisos y poderosos que la bala promedio. En particular, son capaces de tallar un árbol en una forma humanoide en cuestión de segundos._ _Una vez que Johnny le dispara una uña, toman un tiempo corto para volver a crecer._

 _ **STAND:**_ _ **「**_ _ **TUSK ACT 2**_ _ **」**_

 _ **Poder: D**_

 _ **Velocidad: D**_

 _ **Rango: B**_

 _ **Durabilidad: C**_

 _ **Precision: C**_

 _ **Potencial: A**_

 _ **Habilidad:**_ _Con su Segundo acto,_ _puede disparar uñas que son significativamente más poderosas. Los agujeros que producen estos disparos se mueven: si, por ejemplo, dispara y produce un agujero sobre una mesa, puede mover el agujero sobre la superficie de la mesa y lo que toque la superficie de la mesa. Sin embargo, el agujero deja una pista detrás de ella mientras se mueve. Los agujeros perseguirán agresivamente cualquier blanco designado por Johnny._


End file.
